


豆眼 | Oiran

by findmygoldfish



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmygoldfish/pseuds/findmygoldfish
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 9





	豆眼 | Oiran

宋旻浩点到金秦禹，完全是出于偶然。毕业旅行跟着室友来日本旅行，谁知道阴差阳错住在了红灯区旁边，室友摇着自己的手拜托一定要进去一看，也就应付着点了下头。他以为只是走马观花看一下，没想到一进这条街，室友就不见踪影，留下宋旻浩一个人晃荡在街道中央。  


站在街两旁的店门口都是花枝招展的穿着暴露的揽客的，学生妹、兔女郎、挥着皮鞭的女老师，宋旻浩对这些都不感兴趣，他小心翼翼地夹杂着往前走，看到一家黑黝黝的店，径直溜进去准备躲着。  


语言不通的宋旻浩以为自己进了个咖啡馆，老板一脸“找到知己”的表情端上了菜单。  


他随手扒拉着翻几下，看不大懂，就点了一下菜单第一页第一排，估计着这是什么畅销产品。老板欣慰收起菜单，透露出“你很有眼光”的表情，做着手势让他到里屋等着。  


彼时宋旻浩还在想为什么一杯饮料非要到里屋等。直到穿着日式浴衣的金秦禹出现在他面前开始脱衣服。

“哦莫，这是什么？？？？”宋旻浩一惊吓就开始捂眼睛。  


“韩国人？”金秦禹抬头看着他。  


“咦，你会说韩语？”“是啊，我韩国人。”  


“那这里是什么？”“鸭店啊，你不知道吗？不知道干嘛进来？”  


宋旻浩回了神品味了一下刚才老板的表情，怪不得老板一脸遇上同道中人的样子。  


“韩国人来这里做…鸭子？”“不行吗，我在日本读书，来这赚点外快。别纠结了，要上快上。不想的话给你一分钟拒绝。”他停住了手里解衣的动作，瞪着宋旻浩。  


宋旻浩趁这一分钟打量了一下对面的人。金秦禹的头发很长，刚进来的时候他金色的头发遮住了眼睛什么也看不到，直到他把头发往两边拨了一下，宋旻浩才发现这个人媚到让人抵挡不住，他的大眼睛看上去虽然无辜像小孩一样，但是嘴巴又是好看的富士山型，随时都要索吻，清纯和欲望同时在一张脸上出现。如果不是刚刚开口，宋旻浩还以为这人就是日本人。

“其实我蛮想你同意的，因为你长得好看。”金秦禹冷不丁说了句，一秒钟宋旻浩觉得自己头脑发热，连打量都懒得打了。  


“好”。

“第一次跟男的上床吧，”金秦禹帮宋旻浩解裤子的时候，嘲讽一样说着，“看你第一眼就知道没来过这种地方。”宋旻浩有些不好意思，自己性经验不多，他猜得很准，但又不想在这个人面前失去自尊心。沉默了一会，只憋出一句“但我技术很好”。  


“哦？”听到这句话的时候金秦禹正好低着头含住了他，舌头挑逗般只是很轻轻地舔着，但宋旻浩已经缴械勃起了，“让我看看吧，童子兵。”。一瞬间宋旻浩的好强心就上来，他反过来把金秦禹压在地板上，手臂在头上交叉着按着，“给我看好了。”  


金秦禹的浴衣系得很随便，宋旻浩两三下就解开了，里面什么也没穿，甚至下面都被剃得很干净。金秦禹的肤色不是正常人一样的白，裸露的雪白皮肤带来的视觉冲击让宋旻浩忍不住了，他伏在身下人的胸前，舔着金秦禹的小小的粉嫩的乳头。  


宋旻浩没想到的是，金秦禹看上去很瘦弱，但是胸练得比自己还大。金秦禹开始哼哼叫出声，宋旻浩边舔右手边往下摸着，发现他已经半勃了，宋旻浩帮着他上下摩挲着阴茎。金秦禹直接叫得很大声，带着宋旻浩的左手往自己的后穴摸去，结果还没等到宋旻浩插得进去一根手指，就射了一身，溅得到处都是。宋旻浩摸了两下他刚射出的精液往后穴抹去，刚进去一个手指的时候，金秦禹突然起身搂住了他的脖子，“也亲亲我吧。”宋旻浩边亲着他边插动着下面的手指，跟自己打量的结果一样，他的嘴果然很适合亲吻。趁着深吻宋旻浩把第二个手指也插了进去，双唇相交的声音盖住了下面的活动。  


“好了好了，可以进来了，我想要你。”金秦禹又一次占了主场，顺势把宋旻浩的手往自己胸上揉。宋旻浩扶住了自己已经胀得很大的阴茎想往里进，结果因为太紧，第一次甚至没有成功。正在兴致头上的金秦禹白了他一眼，拍了下他的屁股，“到底行不行啊？”  


像是为了证明自己一样，宋旻浩把金秦禹的腿拖起来放在自己的肩头，一下子插了进去。  


“啊…”一下子被暴力性地戳进，比起刚刚的两指，宋旻浩的尺寸简直难以想象，金秦禹受不了地尖叫，“你好大，好喜欢…”  


“你怎么这么紧…”说实话刚刚宋旻浩以为自己差点要夹射了，被温暖的肠道包裹着，他不敢有什么大动作，起初只是很慢很慢地抽动，不慌不满地在洞口磨着，金秦禹经受不住这样的挑逗，肠液不止往外流，宋旻浩摸了一下他的后穴，把手拿到金秦禹眼前，“你自己看，怎么流了这么多。”金秦禹是不怕羞的，他仰头舔了下宋旻浩的手，撒着娇，“快一点，再快一点嘛。”  


他冲宋旻浩笑着，眼睛都弯成一条线了。宋旻浩又仔细地观察了他的眼睛，是很好看的双眼皮，宋旻浩自己是喜欢单眼皮的，如果自己睡不好就会变成讨厌的双眼皮。但面前的人的双眼皮形状恰到好处，很美，不像其他的很俗。他点水一样亲了下金秦禹的眼角，顺势开始加速。他的两只手在金秦禹的胸上乱摸，抓着金秦禹的乳头，一下一下地捏着，金秦禹觉得自己像着火了一样。“啊…太快了…要被搞死了…啊…受不了了”“喊快一点的也是你，慢一点也是，我该怎么做？”金秦禹没有理他，自顾自地浪叫得很大声，眼泪在疼痛的愉快里也不自主地滴了两颗，宋旻浩有点心软想放慢速度，“啊…别停…要到了要到了…不要停…”  


宋旻浩觉得自己也要射出来了，低声地喘着气，最后几下又深又用力，金秦禹觉得自己要被顶穿了，一边哭一边嘴上的放荡也没停下来，“太深了…会怀孕的…”在稍微默契的节奏里，宋旻浩最后一下子释放了，他很慢地出来，能感觉到身下的人也一起到了高潮。  


金秦禹躺在地上抽动了几下，发出愉快的长叹。他抱着宋旻浩，滚着半圈压到宋旻浩身上，“真想就这么永远抱着你。”静谧里只剩下两人的喘息声，他又开始乱动了，摸着宋旻浩的阴茎，上下轻轻捏着，宋旻浩能感觉到自己又勃起了。  


金秦禹往下，直接把整个含到了喉咙深处，往前吞吐着，时不时仰着头看着宋旻浩，甚至因为太大而吞吐得有些困难。此前从来没有经历过口交的宋旻浩在他的嘴里，又射了一次。精液实在太多了，金秦禹的嘴包不住。白色的液体流了出来，挂在他的嘴边。他抹了抹，嘴巴上翘着，极其妩媚地看着宋旻浩，把嘴里的全吞了下去。  


他向前用力亲了一下宋旻浩，像奖励小学生一样，“看来你真的很厉害。”

金秦禹回头摸到了自己的衣服，他系得很随意，大片的皮肤还裸露在外面，就像他刚进来的时候一样。  


可能反正等一下也会被其他人给扒掉吧，宋旻浩想，但他忍不住还是开口问了金秦禹的名字。金秦禹听到后很诧异，但其实习以为常。“金秦禹，你呢？”“宋旻浩。”  


“旻浩…”金秦禹重复着他的名字。  


“我会努力记住你的。”


End file.
